


Chuffy challenge fic

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: This is my attempt at a 24 word fic challenge starting with the words "One day..."
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Chuffy challenge fic

One day they stopped being "just friends". Neither knew exactly when it had happened. But it had and now there was no going back.


End file.
